El arma
by Rozalinne
Summary: El hospital St. Bartholomew esta sitiado , nadie puede entrar y salir. que ha pasado alli?
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock estaba en su cocina haciendo experimentos con alguna que otra parte humana que tenia disponible, estaba aburrido , John estaba con Mary y no podía venir muy seguido. No había muchos casos dignos de su atención ya que los resolvía a todos en el momento. Necesitaba ojos de color marrón , mando un mensaje a Molly. Sabía que ella se encontraba allí en su turno matutino.

John entro a la cocina y vio a Sherlock de mal humor.

-Que pasa ahora? – pregunto John con sueño

-Han pasado exactamente 42 minutos desde que le mande un mensaje a Molly para pedirle unas partes de cuerpos. Aun no me ha respondido – dijo enojado

-Esta trabajando seguramente Sherlock, déjala tranquila , cuando pueda te responderá y espero que no pueda darte eso que le estas pidiendo, es muy antihigiénico sabias? – dijo John cansado

-Mis experimentos son limpios y no repugnantes- dijo Sherlock indiferente

-Si claro- respondió John poniendo los ojos en blanco.

John hoy no trabajaba así que iba a salir con Mary. Ya era mediodía.

Sherlock seguía molesto porque no podía continuar con sus experimentos hasta que Molly le respondiera.

-Vamos John, acompáñame hay algo importante que hacer – dijo Sherlock poniéndose su sobretodo .

Lo dijo tan seriamente que John se preocupó. Al subirse al taxi Sherlock indico al conductor ir al hospital St. Bartholomew.

John puso los ojos en blanco, quería matarlo. Al arribar vieron a muchos agentes , estaban ubicados estratégicamente en cada entrada y sector. No dejaban entrar a nadie.

-Que está pasando? – pregunto Sherlock sorprendido

-Aléjense señores, nadie puede pasar aquí, se ha detectado un arma biológica dentro de este edificio. Nadie pude entrar o salir.- dijo el agente

-Qué?- dijo John mirando a Sherlock

Los dos se miraron y pensaron en Molly allí dentro. Sherlock saco su celular y marco rápidamente el teléfono de Mycroft.

-Ya te has enterado hermano?- respondió Mycroft

-Que está pasando Mycroft? Que sabes? – pregunto Sherlock

-Lo único que sabemos es que se ha detectado un arma biológica en el subsuelo del hospital. Se ha disparado y la zona está contenida, nadie puede bajar hasta el subsuelo, están en camino los agentes sanitarios para hacer un diagnóstico y descontaminar la zona. No puedo dejar que pases eso lo entiendes verdad?

El subsuelo: la morgue

-Diles que me dejen pasar- pidió Sherlock

-Iré allí en un momento.

Se cortó la comunicación. Sherlock estaba sorprendido por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo de repente. Le comento a John que fue lo que hablo con Mycroft.

Sherlock saco su celular para llamar a Molly.

-Nadie contesta – dijo enojado

John miro preocupado.

Mycroft arribo al hospital en cuestión de minutos.

-He hablado con el director del hospital hermano, el área de exposición es la morgue, las puertas de allí están cerradas, nadie puede pasar. El virus o lo que sea que está allí está contenido, por eso no habrá problema que tu pases – dijo Mycroft

Sherlock y John se miraron.

-Como sucedió eso? – pregunto John antes que Sherlock

-Se estaba practicando una autopsia, al abrir el abdomen de la persona tenía un dispositivo que espolvoreo una sustancia en estado gaseoso. La persona encargada de la autopsia dio a conocer enseguida su situación y se encerró a si misma allí para no filtrar el material peligroso no identificado.

-Quien estaba allí? - pregunto Sherlock conociendo la respuesta

-Oh dios- dijo John

Mycroft miro a Sherlock, el entendió con su mirada quien estaba allí dentro expuesta. Trago saliva fuerte y se dirigió directamente a entrar al edificio. Mycroft hace un gesto al agente para que lo deje pasar.

-Sherlock – llamo Mycroft

El dio vuelta.

-Es una situación muy delicada hermano, debes entender que ella no podrá salir de allí con vida.

Sherlock se dio vuelta para entrar rápidamente con John.


	2. Chapter 2

La mente de Sherlock iba rápido como un tornado tratando de memorizar todos los virus y bacterias peligrosas que conocía, John estaba a su lado sin saber que decir.

Ambos fueron rumbo al subsuelo, vieron al hospital en estado de alerta, había enfermeros y doctores a la expectativa de alguna nueva notica con respecto a la situación. Todas las caras se veían preocupadas. Sherlock y John fueron directo al subsuelo, unos agentes estaban allí.

-Sus nombres , por favor – dijo uno de ellos.

-Sherlock Holmes y el Dr. John Watson – dijo Sherlock

-Adelante – respondió.

Fueron caminando rápido por el corredor, faltaba menos para llegar al lugar, había muchos médicos allí, pasaban yendo y viniendo nerviosos.

Ya se estaban acercando a la morgue, faltaba menos. Sherlock se estaba volviendo impaciente, quería ver que estaba pasando, que le está pasando a Molly allí dentro. Al llegar vieron fuera de la morgue a algunos médicos y enfermeras con un equipo de resucitación preparado y algunos carros con cables y monitores colocados en una camilla.

La entrada a la morgue consta de dos puertas, la primera te hace entrar a una mini sala donde hay otra puerta que da directo a la morgue. En esta sala previa había una ventana que daba directo a la morgue, se veía todo lo que pasaba allí dentro.

El detective y el doctor entraron allí, se encontraron con el director del hospital, casualmente conocido de Mycroft, había 3 doctores y una enfermera. El vio que estaban pegados a la ventana dándole indicaciones a Molly. Se veían estresados , le estaban pidiendo algo y ella se rehusaba a cooperar.

Sherlock se acercó hacia la ventana, el director del hospital al darse cuenta de su acercamiento lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano. Se escuchaban sonidos de adentro de la morgue, cosas que se caían y golpes.

-Acompáñenme señores , quiero hablar con ustedes – dijo el director guiándolos hacia afuera.

Ellos lo acompañaron hacia el pasillo de la morgue.

-Me presento, soy el Dr. Ewan Finch , director del hospital. Tengo entendido que ustedes son el señor Sherlock Holmes y John Watson.- dijo

-Dr. John Watson- dijo John

-Oh, Dr. Watson- dijo el director mirándolo- tengo entendido también que ustedes son amigos de la Dra. Hooper. Es eso cierto? – pregunto el director

-Asi es – dijo Sherlock – Puede explicarnos la situación? – dijo Sherlock

-La Dra. Hooper estaba en el medio de una autopsia, ella estaba sola en ese momento, nos informó la liberación de un material gaseoso el cual aún no podemos identificar, al cortar el musculo abdominal, había un artefacto allí que hizo contacto con el bisturí de la Dra. Inmediatamente salió disparado al aire atacando el sistema inmunológico de la Dra.

Sherlock y John escuchaban atentamente.

-Ella se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y se encerró allí dentro. No dejo pasar a nadie y cerro también rápidamente la ventana por la cual nosotros estamos observándola. Ella nos está informando sus síntomas, aun puede hablar pero no podemos diagnosticar que tiene , debemos dejar que los síntomas sigan apareciendo para saber cómo atacar este peligro.

-De donde vino ese cuerpo?- pregunto Sherlock

-Eso es lo que estamos averiguando, nosotros no tenemos archivos de ese cuerpo, nos falta la información- dijo el director

-que síntomas está teniendo Molly en este momento? – pregunto Sherlock, John se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso y enojado. Solo se estaba conteniendo porque sabía que podrían echarlo de allí si arma un escándalo.

-La Dra. Sufre de alucinaciones y expulsión violenta de sangre, a lo largo que pasan las horas a cambiado el comportamiento en su personalidad debido a sus alucinaciones. Pero aún puede razonar, sabe en la situación que esta, en el momento de las alucinaciones sufre colapsos en su memoria y no se acuerda de nada, pero solo le duran unos segundos. Debido a esto estamos esperando impacientes al equipo sanitario contra peligros biológicos para poder sacarla de allí, no soportara más pérdida de sangre, dos o tres expulsiones más podrían generar una insuficiencia cardiaca y respiratoria.

Sherlock apretó los puños, tenía un nudo en la garganta, se sentía inseguro, no quería pensar en que Molly podría salir de allí sin vida, como dijo Mycroft.

-Ahora debo pedirles un favor, necesito que ella cierre la herida del abdomen y ponga ese cuerpo dentro de una bolsa y lo guarde en los contenedores. Es importante, estamos tratando de persuadirla para que lo haga pero no puede debido a que su humos cambio. Pueden convencerla por nosotros? – pidió el director

Ellos se miraron.

-Yo lo hare- dijo John

Sherlock lo miro.

-Es mejor Sherlock, sino me hace caso tu hablaras con ella, déjame probar primero.

-Adelante entonces – dijo el director abriendo la puerta a la antesala de la morgue.

Los tres se dirigieron a la ventana, del otro lado Sherlock vio a Molly de espaldas.

Estaba parada justo delante del cadáver abierto mirándolo, estaba totalmente blanca, su boca estaba pálida, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, sus ojos estaban rojos y su delantal estaba cubierto de sangre. Sherlock vio que el piso de la morgue tenia sangre, había mucha. El director dijo que no sobreviviría a dos o tres expulsiones más de sangre. Sherlock apretó los puños y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Molly tenía un poco de sangre en sus labios, un rastro de que se había limpiado su boca luego de vomitar.

Se la veía muy frágil y se notaba que estaba sufriendo por los síntomas. John se acercó a la ventana . El director le hizo una seña para que le hable.

Sherlock trago saliva.

-Molly, soy yo, John – dijo

Ella giro su cabeza hacia el lado donde estaba la ventana, su mirada era distante, lo observaba como si no lo reconociera. Luego de unos segundos reacciono.

-John- dijo- que haces aquí? Es peligroso, por favor vete

-Molly estamos aquí porque queremos que salgas de allí, hay un equipo en camino, te sacaremos de allí y estarás a salvo pero primero debes hacer algo por nosotros- dijo John

Molly lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Debes cerrar la herida de ese hombre allí y guardarlo, puedes hacer eso?

-No- respondió fríamente

-Porque no? – dijo John y miro a Sherlock

-porque no puedo, no veo bien y tampoco me responden bien mis articulaciones.

-Tu puedes hacerlo, vamos Molly- dijo John animándola

-No puedo John, quise hacerlo pero – Molly se quedó en medio de la oración para tomarse el pecho y respirar como si se estuviera ahogando

-Oh no lo hará otra vez – dijo el director

Molly se agacho y vomito sangre violentamente. No fue mucha pero luego de expulsar tanta ya parecía poco. Sherlock se acercó a la ventana.

-Molly me escuchas? – dijo Sherlock preocupado

Molly estaba de rodillas apoyando su frente contra el piso, agarrándose el estómago del dolor, su respiración estaba volviendo a la normalidad pero aun así seguía agitada.

Sherlock vio como salieron unas lágrimas.

-Molly me escuchas?- volvió a repetir con el pecho agitado

Ella no respondía.

-Voy a entrar y la voy a sacar de allí – dijo Sherlock sacándose el sobretodo.

-estás loco?! No puedes hacer eso- grito el director

-No voy a dejar que se muera allí dentro, la están tratando como si fuese un rata de laboratorio, no voy a verla morir aquí- grito Sherlock furioso. Saco toda la frustración que obtuvo de esta situación.

-No puedes entrar Sherlock - grito John forcejeando

-Sherlock – se escuchó la voz de Molly retumbar

-Te escucho, eres tú? – dijo Molly desde adentro con la voz quebrada.


	3. Chapter 3

-Te escucho Sherlock, puedo escucharte, realmente estas aquí- pregunto Molly confundida

Sherlock se acercó rápidamente a la ventana . La vio aun de rodillas cerca del charco de sangre. Sherlock se sintió extraño, sentía cosas, piedad? Lástima? Miedo.

Se miraron unos instantes. El la vio como un animal en una jaula, el cual estaban a punto de sacrificar, y eso era lo que Molly reflejaba en su mirada. Molly lo vio cómo su salvación o como un último gusto de verlo antes de morir.

Los doctores hablaban entre ellos.

-Ya es la cuarta vez que vomita – escucho Sherlock

-Molly, ven, acércate. Puedes pararte? – pregunto Sherlock

-Sí, creo que sí puedo – dijo Molly con dificultad.

Se acercó un poco a la ventana, la luz del otro lado no la dejaba avanzar.

-Molly escúchame bien, debes cerrar la herida de ese cuerpo y guardarlo, puedes?- dijo Sherlock tranquilo

-No creo que pueda, mis articulaciones no están bien, tengo temblores y no tengo fuerzas – dijo angustiada

-Si, puedes hacerlo, vamos- dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa genuina. - Iremos a comer después de esto quieres? – dijo Sherlock

John se sorprendió ante el modo de hablar de Sherlock, no parecía estar mintiéndole ni tampoco manipulándola.

Molly miro para abajo y se agarró la cabeza con su mano derecha.

-Molly Hooper! Dra. Molly Hooper nos escucha?- grito fuerte el director

-Si los escucho – dijo Molly uno segundos después

-No le grite! – dijo Sherlock enfurecido

-Tenemos que mantenerla consciente – dijo el director enojado

Molly fue directo hacia un cajón y saco de allí unas herramientas e hilo para cerrar la herida. Todos vieron que las manos de Molly temblaban y su cuerpo hacia movimientos involuntarios, aunque ella trataba de no ceder. Tena una lucha interna con su cuerpo.

Sherlock quería romper esa ventana y sacarla de allí.

Molly se acercó al cuerpo, limpio la zona con dificultad.

-Cállate – dijo en voz baja

Todos la miraron.

-Esta alucinando – dijo la enfermera.

Ella preparo el hilo, se mordía los labios fuerte, parecía luchar ante toda esa presión que estaba surgiendo de su cuerpo y mente, no pestañeaba y susurraba muy bajo.

Comenzó a cerrar la herida, con una dificultad impresionante, escuchaba voces y todo a su alrededor giraba.

-Tu puedes Molly, sigue así – dijo Sherlock

Molly cerró la herida y fue a buscar la bolsa. No podía abrirla, sus manos temblaban y comenzó a apretarla muy fuerte como si estuviese estrangulando a alguien.

-Molly!– grito Sherlock

Ella se detuvo y miro todo a su alrededor, parecía volver en sí, respiro fuerte y fue directo al cadáver para guardarlo. Logro meterlo en la bolsa sorprendentemente rápido, era la mejor en su trabajo.

Molly puso una mano sobre la mesa y comenzó a golpearla solo con sus dedos. Sherlock la miraba detenidamente, ella no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Le estaba hablando en código Morse. Ella sabía que el la entendería.

* * *

 _Molly:_

...- .- -. / .- / -.. . .- .- .-. - . / - - .-. .. .-. / .- -.- ..- .. .-.-. _(Van a dejarme morir aquí)_

El respondio tocando el vidrio de la ventana grande.

 _ **Sherlock:**_

-.- - / -. - / - . / -.. . .- .- .-. . / - - .-. .. .-. .-.-. _**(Yo no te dejare morir)**_

 _Molly:_

..-. ..- . / .-.. .. -. -.. - / ...- . .-. - . / .- -. - . ... / -.. . / - - .-. .. .-. .-.-. _(Fue lindo verte antes de morir)_

Sherlock no sabía que responder. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

 _ **Sherlock:**_

.- ..- -. / - . -. . - - ... / . ... .- / -.-. . -. .- / .- ..- -. - - ... .-.-. _**(Aún tenemos esa cena juntos)**_

 _Molly:_

... - .-.. - ... / -. - ... - - .-. - ... .-.-. _( Solo nosotros?)_

 _ **Sherlock:**_

... - .-.. - ... / -..- / - ..- / -.- / -.- - .-.-. _**( Solos , tu y yo)**_

Los demás se miraban sin entender.

 _Molly:_

... . / -.- ..- . / -. - / ... .- .-.. -.. .-. . / -.. . / .- -.- ..- .. / -.-. - -. / ...- .. -.. .- -..- / .- ... .. / -.- ..- . / -.- ..- .. . .-. - / -.. . -.-. .. .-. - . / .- ... - .-. .- / -.- ..- . / ... .. . -. - - / -.-. - ... .- ... / .-. - .-. / - .. -..- / -.- / -. - / - . / .- .-. .-. . .-. .. . -. - - .-.- _( sé que no saldré de aquí con vida, así que quiero decirte ahora que siento cosas por ti, y no me arrepiento)_

 ** _Sherlock_ :**

-.. . .- .- - . / -.. . -.-. .. .-. - . / .-.. - / -.- ..- . / ... .. . -. - - / -.-. - -. / .-. .- .-.. .- -... .-. .- ... .-.-.

 _ **(Déjame decirte lo que siento con palabras)**_

* * *

Molly lo miro angustiada y les dio la espalda. Largo todo su llanto, estaba conmovida, estaba sensible, sabía que su vida terminaría y Sherlock del otro lado del vidrio, se sentía miserable por lo que le tocaba vivir.

Sherlock la escucho llorar, cerró los ojos y apoyo su frente en la ventana. El llanto de Molly se volvió más intenso lo que le ocasiono un cambio de humor.

-Déjenme salir por favor – rogo

-No podemos Dra. Hooper – dijo el director sin saber bien que charla tuvo con el detective

Fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta de la morgue .

-Apúrense! Traben la puerta! – grito el director a los doctores.

-Malditos déjenme salir!- grito Molly del otro lado tratando de abrir la puerta, pero los doctores ya la tenían perfectamente trabada.

-Por favor! – Gritaba Molly – No quiero morir aquí por favor!

John se llevó una mano a la boca, le daba pena verla así y no poder ayudar en nada. Sherlock fue corriendo hacia la puerta, saco un arma y apunto a todos allí, forcejeo con los doctores hasta que saco la traba.

-No Sherlock! – grito John asustado

-No lo haga nos matara a todos! – Dijo el director -Salgan todos de aquí! – grito

-Todos se fueron rápidamente al ver la actitud de Sherlock de ingresar, estaba furioso.

-Vete John! – grito Sherlock

-Resiste amigo! – dijo John para irse rápidamente de la sala.

Desde adentro de la morgue se escuchaban cosas cayendo. Molly estaba frustrada, iba a morir allí y sola.

John cerró la puerta de la antesala de la morgue dejando a Sherlock adentro, sintió como trababan esa puerta.

Una puerta solo lo separaba de Molly, Sherlock saco la traba para ingresar.

La puerta de la morgue se cerró detrás de él.


	4. Chapter 4

Afuera de la morgue las cosas estaban agitadas, además de la Dra. Hooper otra persona había ingresado exponiéndose al material peligroso.

El director agarra su celular rápidamente.

John estaba asustado, su amigo había vuelto de la muerte y ahora pasa esto. Odiaba que sea tan irracional a veces.

El detective entro a la morgue, la temperatura era baja, hacia más frio de lo normal. Lo segundo que sintió fue ardor en su piel, había un olor que no podía identificar. Había un gas flotando en el aire, casi a modo de niebla casi impermisible, le hizo arder los ojos. Molly aún no se había dado cuenta que había entrado. Estaba sentada casi al fondo de la habitación contra el piso y la pared cubriendo su rostro con sus rodillas.

-Molly – dijo despacio Sherlock. Reacciono que su garganta se sentía rasposa.

-Cállate – dijo Molly

Sherlock se dio cuenta que no levantaba su cabeza.

-Oh, ya me volví loca – se dijo sí misma.

-Molly mírame – exigió Sherlock con un tono más fuerte.

Ella pensaba que estaba escuchando voces otra vez.

Molly levanto la cabeza con los ojos asustados y abiertos. Trago saliva al verlo y se levantó rapidísimo del suelo.

-Oh dios no – dijo llevándose las do manos a su boca. Comenzó a sollozar fuerte.

Lloraba angustiada, Sherlock se acercó lentamente a ella.

-No, no no, Sherlock no puedes estar aquí, no tú, oh dios es mi culpa, porque entraste? – dijo llorando

Se sentía culpable de la situación, ella allí dentro condenada y ahora Sherlock había entrado allí.

-Es mi culpa – dijo llorando alejándose de el a medida que él se iba acercando

-Es mi decisión estar aquí Molly – dijo con la voz baja – Ven vamos a sentarnos más allá – dijo tendiéndole una mano

-No Sherlock, estoy infectada y tú ahora estas aquí! No te das cuenta que te he condenado? – dijo Molly angustiada

-Estoy seguro que Mycroft ya debe estar enterado de que estoy aquí dentro Molly, así que es cuestión de minutos que venga ese escuadrón a sacarnos de aquí, te dije que no voy a dejarte morir aquí – dijo acercándose

Molly se sentía culpable y él no iba a sacar esa idea de su cabeza. Se fueron un poco más cerca donde estaba la venta, allí había más luz. Sherlock noto la condición física de Molly, estaba cubierta de sangre en su ropa y su piel estaba blanca como la porcelana, sus labios totalmente pálidos y sus ojos rojos. Se la veía débil y frágil, tan solo poner un dedo sobre ella la rompería.

La morgue estaba infectada con ese material gaseoso. Ardía al contacto con la piel. Sherlock sintió como ingreso en su cuerpo por sus vías respiratorias.

Los dos se sentaron en el piso, Molly no quería acercarse mucho.

-Puedes contarme que fue lo que sucedió realmente Molly? – pregunto Sherlock, luego tosió.

-Antes que nada Sherlock, déjame decirte los síntomas que sentirás en la próxima media hora – dijo Molly tristemente

Sherlock la escucho con atención.

-Este material ingresa mediante tu vía respiratoria y provoca ardor en la piel y ojos. Yo estoy aquí hace 3 horas y he experimentado diversos síntomas, son lentos pero algunos son dolorosos realmente. Primero te dolerá la cabeza y tendrás tos. El dolor de cabeza será muy fuerte Sherlock pero se ira rápido, solo hay que tener paciencia, te lo prometo. Yo tendré seguramente síntomas más fuertes al inhalar el material directamente al cortar el cuerpo. – Dijo Molly

-Hace 3 horas estas aquí? – pregunto Sherlock enojado

Molly asintió.

-Creo que el escuadrón está un poco atrasado- rio Molly

Giro su cuerpo para apoyar su parte izquierda y ver directamente a Sherlock mientras estaban sentados allí. Apoyo su cabeza contra la pared. El la vio muy cansada.

-Realmente pienso que nunca vendrá ningún escuadrón – dijo Molly

-Ahora vendrán, Mycroft no me dejara aquí, su carrera se caería a pique – dijo Sherlock

Molly sonrió. Sherlock nunca la vio más linda que en ese momento.

-Entonces te contare que paso, había un cuerpo en la morgue el cual no estaba identificado, yo tenía su archivo pero de repente no lo encontraba, lo había leído así que sabía que había muerto supuestamente por un paro cardiaco. Yo quede sola aquí y al momento de hacer el corte en el abdomen una de mis herramientas hizo contacto con un dispositivo muy pequeño que espolvoreo un gas directamente desde allí. – Molly hizo una pausa – Una parte de ese gas entro en mí, pero había suficiente para llenar esta habitación. Asi que me encerré aquí y toque la alarma. El director vino rápidamente con los doctores más importantes del hospital, hizo unas llamadas y bueno aquí estoy.

Sherlock tosió, le costaba hablar.

-Está bien, ya se pasara- dijo tomándole la mano

Sherlock miro sus manos unidas.

-No sabía que hablabas Morse – dijo Sherlock sorprendido

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- rio Molly, luego se puso seria -Sé que no me queda mucho, he perdido mucha sangre – dijo agachando la mirada.

-Vendrán pronto Molly, te lo prometo – dijo Sherlock cerrando los ojos.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle como nunca le dolió en toda su vida. El dolor era insoportable, sentía que se le partía el cráneo. Se llevó las dos manos hacia su cabeza. Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Molly

-Se ira pronto, lo prometo, escucha mi voz Sherlock, quédate aquí – la voz de Molly estaba lejos

Sherlock grito del dolor. Luego sintió dolores en todos los músculos, su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente, trato de controlar los movimientos, hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Comenzó a traspirar, era una sensación horrible, no podía tener control de sí mismo. Quería levantarse y romper cada cosa que se le cruce en su camino.

-Sherlock tranquilo, vamos tranquilo- escucho el

Unas manos se apoyaron en su espalda y lo acariciaban.

Los minutos pasaban y su dolor era insoportable hasta que poco apoco se fue apagando hasta ser un dolor soportable.

-Qué demonios fue eso? – pregunto agitado

Molly se acercó para examinar sus ojos y su rostro. Se sacó su delantal ya que este estaba lleno de sangre y ya no le servía para nada.

-Está bien, ya no volverá más si nos sacan rápido, este síntoma es uno de los más feos e insoportables pero si te sacan rápido de aquí no volverá – dijo nerviosa

-Cuantas veces tuviste este dolor? – preguntó Sherlock preocupado

-3 veces – dijo Molly angustiada

Sherlock se sorprendió, no podía creer que ella sintiera todos esos dolores y aun así ella está allí , era increíble.

Molly comenzó a toser fuerte y se levantó para alejarse de él. Sherlock se levantó con dificultad, aun le dolía la cabeza y su cuerpo estaba un poco rígido. Molly fue directamente hacia la pileta y comenzó a vomitar allí. Ella hizo un gesto para que él no se acerque.

Esta vez fue más sangre de lo común, Molly cayó al suelo duramente, le había saco todas sus fuerzas.

Sherlock fue corriendo hasta allí y la levanto para ponerla sobre la mesa mortuoria.

Molly estaba ya sin color, le costaba respirar.

-Molly que hago, dime que hago – pidió Sherlock nervioso

Molly se limpió la boca y tomo el rostro de Sherlock.

-Acércate más Sherlock.

Sherlock estaba nervioso, comenzó a respirar fuerte, su pecho estaba agitado a más no poder. El agarro el rostro de Molly y se acercó a sus labios cuando de repente la puerta de la morgue se abre con todo y entran unos hombres con trajes descontaminantes, dos de ellos tomaron a Sherlock a la fuerza, el forcejeo con ellos.

-Déjenme! Suéltenme malditos! Sáquenla a ella no a mí! – grito Sherlock con todas sus fuerzas.

Las puertas de la morgue se cerraron, todos los hombres de traje estaban afuera, Sherlock estaba en el pasillo, ya no había nadie allí, solo el director dentro de uno de los trajes.

-Que están haciendo? Sáquenla! – grito Sherlock

Salió el último hombre en su traje. Puso una faja sobre la puerta y trabo con candado las manijas.

-No! – grito Sherlock

Molly aún estaba dentro.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock comenzó a sentir un calor en su cuerpo, parecía estar quemándolo. Los miembros del escuadrón comenzaron a sacarle la ropa para ponerle un traje igual al de ellos.

Antes de colocárselos lo acostaron en una camilla comenzaron a inyectarle medicamentos para controlar los dolores, Sherlock vio a algunos de los doctores que estaban afuera en esos trajes además de los desconocidos.

Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y el dolor se había acrecentado, no podía luchar contra ellos, ni pedir que saquen a Molly de allí.

-Molly – pensó

Reacciono como si se hubiese despertado de un sueño.

Sherlock ya estaba completamente dentro del traje. Un hombre se acercó allí con un walkie-talkie, ve que uno de esos hombres se acercan. Era Mycroft.

-Mira el problema que has generado hermano, ahora te llevaran hacia un ala aislada de este hospital, te analizaran y harán pruebas, ellos tienen una idea de que puede ser este virus así que no creo que sufras los síntomas de la Dra. Hooper y tampoco morirás.

-Porque la dejaron encerrada allí? Diles que la dejen salir! – pidió Sherlock

-Lo harán en su momento, primero tú debes tratarte, luego la sacaran a ella.- dijo Mycroft

-No le queda mucho tiempo Mycroft! – grito Sherlock

-Lo sé, pero eso ya no es mi decisión. Llévenselo – ordeno Mycroft.

Sherlock comenzó a tener sueño, vio luces blancas, amarillas, oscuridad. Escuchaba ruidos fuertes y sentía claustrofobia a veces. Soñó con Molly moviendo sus dedos contra la mesa hablándole, ella se acercó a la ventana y vio un rio de sangre en el piso de la morgue, el rio iba subiendo por los tobillos de Molly.

-Sherlock me matan, ayúdame – dijo Molly

Abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente, estaba agitado y sudando. Noto que estaba en una sala transparente, las paredes y puertas lo eran. Estaba en una camilla, tenía cables y monitores , vio que su ritmo cardiaco estaba bien .Tenia ropa de hospital puerta. Ve del lado de afuera unos médicos dentro de una mini sala aislada.

-Hola muchacho- habla un medico mayor de edad- puedes decirnos tu nombre?

-donde esta Molly?- pregunto

-Responde estas preguntas muchacho, estamos tratando de salvarte la vida- dijo el doctor

Sherlock vio a Mycroft a su lado, movió la cabeza apurándolo a que responda.

-Sherlock Holmes- respondió

-Muy bien, díganos su edad y dirección y al menos 3 personas cercanas a usted, son preguntas de rutina.- ordeno el doctor.

Sherlock le contesto todo, estaba impaciente para saber de Molly y que estaba pasando.

-Le explicaremos señor Holmes, usted se encuentra en la fase 1 de este virus, afortunadamente hicimos un diagnóstico acertado y estamos tratándolo contra esto. Como vera es un virus qu ataca el sistema respiratorio, digestivo y neurológico. Por ende, usted permanecerá aquí a nuestro cuidado hasta estar completamente curado.

-y Molly Hooper? Ya la han sacado de allí? Donde esta?

El doctor mira a Mycroft y este le hace un gesto para que se retire. Sherlock sintió nervios. Mycroft salió de la sala y fue cerca de las paredes transparentes.

-Acércate hermano – dijo Mycroft

Sherlock se levantó con un poco de dificultad, se sentía mejor, los medicamento estaban funcionando en él.

-Que paso Mycroft? Dímelo – exigió Sherlock

-La Dra. Hooper ha sido retirada de la morgue pero primero tuvimos que sacarte a ti , ella está en una etapa avanzada, contigo los medicamentos funcionan pero con ella no, está muy delicada, está aquí alado también aislada, los doctores están haciendo todo lo posible, puse a cargo a los mejores para que cuiden de ustedes dos- dijo Mycroft seriamente

Sherlock trago saliva.

-Tiene defectos en los vasos sanguíneos del tubo digestivo y trastornos de la coagulación de la sangre, además de que hay una parte de su sistema neurológico que está comprometido es porque tuvo contacto directo con el material.

-Este material no era para infectar al hospital, era para matarla a ella, tú también lo sabes no? – dijo Sherlock enojado

-Asi es, en efecto pienso lo mismo que tu hermano, traje a mis agentes para que investiguen toda la situación pero no pueden entrar a la morgue en unos días o semanas según escuche. Están trabajando allí descontaminando todo. Hay algo que debamos saber de ella? Si tiene algún enemigo? – pregunto Sherlock

-Molly? No, es muy solitaria no creo, descártalo, pero debemos saber quién está detrás de esto, tienes que dejarme salir- pidió Sherlock

-Ni se te ocurra hermano, a mí no vas a convencerme, te quedaras aquí hasta que te cures, tendrás noticias de ella te lo prometo- dijo Mycroft

Mycroft se retiró de allí y entro John.

-Estás loco Sherlock? Como vas a hacer eso! Pudiste matarte! Como estas?- dijo John nervioso

-Estoy bien John no te preocupes, estoy seguro que ese material peligroso estaba destinado solo a ella John, alguien quiere matarla- dijo Sherlock eufórico

-Pero quien puede querer matarla?- dijo John preocupado – Moriarty está muerto, a no ser que haya dejado a alguien encargado de esto – dijo

-Puede ser pero es raro porque tanto tiempo después? Tiene que ser otra cosa, necesito hablar con ella- dijo Sherlock

-Creo que sabes que no puedes salir de aquí, hablando de eso, acabo de verla Sherlock – dijo John

Sherlock lo quedo mirando atento.

-Está muy delicada, está en una sala igual a esta con vidrios y todo transparente, los doctores son muy buenos en lo que hacen, estoy seguro que la sacaran adelante, estuve hablando con una enfermera, te acuerdas de esa enfermera que estaba en la antesala de la morgue cerca de la ventana?- pregunto John

-Si la recuerdo, me llamo la atención que solo este ella de enfermería y los doctores allí.- dijo Sherlock

-Bueno ella es amiga de Molly aquí, la conoce desde que ella ingreso aquí, estaba muy preocupada, se nota que la quiere mucho, me conto que Molly siempre la ayuda en el sector de pediatría con los niños y cosas así, además de eso me dijo otra cosa – dijo John

-Te escucho- dijo atentamente

-Vio a Molly muy nerviosa las últimas semanas y también preocupada, dijo que algunas veces no iba a su almuerzo a comer y se quedaba encerrada en su oficina, tampoco quiso tomar sus turnos nocturnos – dijo John

-La amenazaron? Pero ella no me dijo nada cuando entre en la morgue a acompañarla – dijo Sherlock pensativo

 _Hay cosas de mí que no sabes._

John se quedó un rato más y luego se fue a descansar, su cita con Mary seria pronto y estaba agotadísimo por la situación.

Era de madrugada, las enfermeras y doctores iban y venían de allí. Antes de entrar en la habitación de Sherlock se ponían uno trajes especiales, menos grandes que los descontaminantes pero parecidos, se los ponían en una mini entrada en su puerta aislada. En sus paredes había un compartimiento chico por donde le pasaban sus medicamentos sin necesidad de ingresar a la habitación.

Dos días pasaron desde que estaba allí. Estaba harto de la rutina que estaba viviendo.

Sherlock se estaba quedando dormido, ya era entrada en la madrugada cuando escucha golpes en su pared transparente, eran golpes suaves, escucho una respiración.

Molly estaba del otro lado de la pared sujetando un suero y tenía mejor semblante pero aun así parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Sherlock se levantó inmediatamente de su cama y fue hacia donde estaba ella.

-Sherlock, necesito hablar contigo, perdón por ocultártelo, necesito que me ayudes por favor, alguien quiere matarme y… se quién es… por favor ayúdame – dijo Molly con los ojos llorosos.

Ella apoyo su frente en la pared, el hizo lo mismo sobre la suya.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly miraba a Sherlock como si fuese la última vez. El vio algunas manchas en su pecho, como hematomas.

-Son hemorragias internas Sherlock, no tengo mucho tiempo, ahora vendrá la enfermera a verme, tampoco tengo mucha fuerza, solo quiero decir que lo siento muchísimo nunca quise que estés así por mi culpa – toco la pared transparente por donde estaba la mejilla izquierda de Sherlock

-Explícame lo que está sucediendo Molly, solo así podre ayudarte – dijo Sherlock acercándose más a su mano.

Sherlock vio a Molly realmente enferma, apretó los puños, este rango medico se escapaba de su conocimiento, no podría predecir qué pasaría con ella.

Molly cerró los ojos y trago saliva.

-Dile a tu hermano que investigue a Shaun Wilkinson, es un criminal que tiene conexión con la mafia y el bajo fondo… es mi hermano.- dijo Molly con toda la vergüenza del mundo

-Hermano? No sabía que tenías un hermano, Shaun Wilkinson es tu hermano?– dijo Sherlock sorprendido sin saber aún como se pudo haberse escapado este detalle.

-Lo conoces? – pregunto Molly pálida

-Claro que sí, hace unos 10 años el cometió asesinatos por todo Londres, es un verdadero psicópata, mato a toda su familia, a sus padres y a su hermana y … - Sherlock reacciono a esta última información

-Tu familia es esa familia – dijo Sherlock con los ojos abiertos ante la mirada de Molly.

-Asi es, los mato a todos, a mis padres a un primo que estaba allí y a mí, según pensaba el – dijo Molly con la voz cargada de angustia.

-El gobierno me tiene protegida para que él no pueda saber que sobreviví, por eso he cambiado toda mi vida, mi casa, mi nombre, todo. Él lo sabe, él sabe que estoy viva, por favor Sherlock hay que detenerlo, es una persona inestable, está totalmente demente – suplico Molly

-Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Sherlock

Molly lo miro a los ojos.

-Soy Molly Hooper y así moriré – Respondió Molly

-Siempre serás Molly – dijo Sherlock sin quitar su vista de su mirada.

Molly sonrió.

-Porque dices que fue el quien dejo este virus? – pregunto Sherlock

-Porque el diseño algo parecido para alguien, mi familia se enteró y el resto ya lo conoces – dijo Molly con amargura

-Hablare con Mycroft, lo agarraremos Molly

-Gracias por comprender Sherlock, debo irme, no me siento muy bien, pero vendré mañana si me siento mejor- sonrió mirando al suelo

-Te esperare Molly – pensó

Ella se retiró sin hacer ruido.

Sherlock quedo pensativo, toda esa información que Molly le había dado que desconocía hizo interesarlo más en ella. Quería ayudarla, ha sufrido mucho con su pasado, se esforzó mucho por guardarlo y ahora salió a la luz e inundo el palacio mental de Sherlock.

-Porque vuelve ahora? Porque odia tanto a Molly para querer matarla? – pensó Sherlock

Hay muchas cosas que Molly se estaba guardando, esto es la punta del iceberg solamente. Pero él no quería exigirle demasiado, no estaba en condiciones.

Mycroft vendría a las 8am, solo faltaban unas horas, le contaría todo y averiguarían que está pasando.

Molly volvió a los 10 minutos, Sherlock se levantó rápido de su camilla.

-Sherlock, yo… – dijo Molly con los ojos llorosos – seguimos siendo amigos? – su voz estaba cargada de angustia

Sherlock le sonrió, sabía que se empezaría a preocupar por esto.

-No puedo juzgarte Molly- dijo Sherlock acercándose al compartimiento por donde pasaban sus medicinas.

Lo abrió y paso su mano derecha por allí. Choco contra la entada cerrada.

Molly abrió despacio la entrada y puso su mano encima de la de él y lo acaricio. Molly estaba fría. Sherlock tomo su muñeca. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Tienes el pulso acelerado – dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Tú también lo tienes –dijo Molly acariciándolo, sus ojos se había encontrado otra vez.

-Aún tenemos esa cena – dijo Sherlock

-Si no logro curarme, creo que tener tu mano así vale más que mil cenas, con esto me conformo - Apretó su mano fuerte y la retiro.

Sherlock sintió algo en la mano.

-Que duermas bien – dijo Molly sonriendo y se retiró.

Sherlock abrió su mano, había un papel pequeño, lo abrió despacio y vio un nombre de mujer escrito.

Sherlock sonrió y lo rompió.

Las horas iban pasando y Mycroft llegaría en cualquier momento. Sherlock tenía sueño. No le gustaba esperar. Se acordó de esa sensación que tuvo cuando Molly toco su piel.

Algo a lo lejos se escucha, había ruido y gritos. Una mujer grita, se escuchan disparos.

Sherlock se levanta inmediatamente para acercarse a la entrada de su habitación, aunque estaba sellada.

-No! Por favor no! – grito una voz

Se escucharon disparos otra vez.

La puerta dela sala de Sherlock se abre. Entran dos hombres vestidos de negro y otro de azul.

El de azul tenía un arma. Se acerca a Sherlock lentamente, su cara le resultaba conocida, su pelo era de un marrón muy claro casi rubio.

-Busco a la Dra. Molly Hooper, la conoces? Sé que está aquí – dijo el hombre

Uno de los hombres vestidos de negro se retira de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el lado de la de Molly.

-Quién eres? Que quieres? – pregunto Sherlock

-Vengo a hacer justicia – dijo el hombre sonriendo fríamente

-No! Déjenme! – se escuchó gritar

-Shaun Wilkinson- dijo Sherlock

Shaun lo miro.

-Tú eres el estúpido que fue a rescatar a mi hermana - respondió

El hombre de negro que se había ido regresa sujetando a Molly, tenía un golpe en los labios y le sangraba.

Cuando Molly vio a Shaun casi muere del susto.

-No, no, no tu no! Maldito hijo de puta! – grito Molly llorando

Shaun se acerca a Molly y le da una bofetada.

-Déjala! – grito Sherlock

Shaun apunta a Sherlock y le dispara.

-No! – grito Molly llorando.

La bala no atravesó el vidrio, seguramente es antibalas, Mycroft estuvo hasta en el último detalle.

-Oh Dios, ya basta Shaun! Por favor déjalo ya me tienes a mi popr favor basta!- grito Molly

-Oh mi hermanita está enamorada, oh que belleza de paisaje veo aquí, siempre fuiste tan tierna y buena hermanita linda- dijo Shaun

-Juro por nuestros padres que te voy a matar con mis manos! - dijo Molly furiosa

Sherlock nunca la vio tan desencajada.

Shaun miro a sus dos hombres y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Fueron uno de cada lado y la pusieron de rodillas con sus brazos hacia atrás. Luego inclinaron su cabeza un poco.

Sherlock tenía el pecho casi a punto de estallar, sus pulsaciones se dispararon por el techo.

-Adiós nena –dijo Shaun apuntándole al centro de su cabeza

-No veas Sherlock por favor , yo …– dijo Molly llorando

-Déjala te juro que te matare! – grito Sherlock

Shaun se rio fuerte y fríamente.

Los ojos de Shaun brillaron.

No! – grito Sherlock golpeando su pared transparente con todas sus fuerzas.

Shaun jalo el gatillo.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock sintió su estómago revuelto, tenía miedo, un sentimiento no compatible con él.

Shaun jalo el gatillo pero ninguna bala salió. Comenzó a reírse.

-Oh hermanita realmente te lo creíste? Creíste que iba a matarte así nada más? No puedo creerlo jajajaja! – rio perversamente Shaun

-Eres un enfermo, un maldito enfermo! – dijo Molly llorando

-Como me gustaría matarlo a él también adelante tuyo, como la otra vez – dijo Shaun apuntando a Sherlock

-No Shaun basta por favor deja de apuntarle!– dijo Molly llorando

Sherlock vio que Molly estaba atormentada con cada frase que decía Shaun.

Sherlock se había quedado petrificado. Y si la bala hubiese salido? Molly estaría realmente muerta, no estaría en este mundo cruel y oscuro. Sherlock estaba conmocionado y se sintió débil, los medicamentos le jugaban una mala pasada, estaba nervioso y enojado.

Molly estaba de rodillas, sudando y realmente blanca como una hoja. Se sentía mal, era un coctel de medicamentos y pruebas médicas para curarla. Se sentía a punto de desmayar, su corazón estaba acelerado y comenzó a faltarle el aire.

-Oh no, no. No te me mueras ahora. Tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar- dijo Shaun levantándola del brazo.

Uno de los agentes termino de levantarla y se la llevo. El otro fue detrás de él, en cambio Shaun se acercó a Sherlock.

-No te metas con nosotros, me has escuchado? Olvídate que la conociste. Tu nunca conociste a ninguna Molly Hooper o te matare delante de ella, lo juro y lo disfrutare como aquella vez – dijo mirándolo fríamente

Sherlock se dio cuenta que este hombre no estaba jugando, realmente mataría a cualquiera sea quien sea para lograr su cometido. Vaya a saber a cuantas personas mato para llegar hasta la habitación de Molly.

-Porque quieres matarla? Porque los mataste a todos? – preguntó Sherlock

-Hablas y preguntas demasiado querido Sherlock – respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

Era un poco más alto que Sherlock, su traje estaba impecable, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Molly excepto que los de él eran fríos.

-Todos eran unos bocones, realmente pensé que la había matado, tendría que haberme quedado para verlo, creo que tendré que hacerle lo mismo que le hice años atrás y comprobar que se muera delante mío- dijo mirándose las uñas

-Que le has hecho? – pregunto Sherlock

No podía leerlo. Era una persona extraña, nada en su físico y ropa estaba fuera de lo normal.

-Por qué te interesas en ella? Oh… - dijo con una sonrisa torcida – es reciproco, que lindos

Sherlock lo observaba, lo sacaba de quicio.

-Bueno me retiro caballero, tienes un muy lindo rostro pero creo que no es eso lo que vio ella en ti, mi hermana es tan estúpida, nunca cambiara.- dijo acercándose a la puerta.

-Le tocas un pelo y juro que te matare yo mismo – grito Sherlock

Shaun se dio vuelta , sonrió y se fue.

-Mierda! – dijo Sherlock enfurecido golpeando la pared.

Grito fuerte para saber si había alguien alrededor. Al cabo de unos momentos aparecen Mycroft y Lestrade.

Mycroft le explico todo lo que paso mientras Shaun estaba allí dentro, tenía todo el hospital controlado, sabía dónde meterse y por donde salir. Mato a varias personas e hirió a otras. Lestrade estaba a cargo del caso y los agentes de Mycroft también aportaban toda la información necesaria, aunque Mycroft pidió que no se haga público.

-Se la llevaron – dijo Sherlock enojado a Mycroft

-Es un peligro habérsela llevado así, es una persona que en este momento está bajo un tratamiento, no sé cuánto tiempo más podrá soportar así, tenemos que encontrarla inmediatamente, no podemos dejar que la mate, es nuestra testigo y nos ha proporcionado demasiada información sobre este lunático, así que en marcha. – dijo Mycroft a sus agentes

-Molly me ha contado algo sobre esto, porque no me lo habías dicho? - Pregunto Sherlock furioso

-Porque no es de mi incumbencia divulgarlo, ten toma esto, abre – dijo señalando el compartimiento

Mycroft pasó por allí una carpeta, tuvieron que hacer fuerza para que pase por allí.

-Es el expediente del caso de Shaun Wilkinson de hace más de una década. Debes estar aburrido aquí así que toma esto y ayúdanos un rato – dijo Mycroft

-Espera! – Grito Sherlock- sácame de aquí!

-No saldrás hasta que el virus salga de tu sistema Sherlock, no me hagas decirle a mama que venga – dijo Mycroft mirándolo

-Maldición! – dijo Sherlock yéndose hacia la camilla.

Sherlock comenzó a leer el expediente.

 _Dr. Shaun Wilkinson_

 _Científico y forense. Se les atribuye el asesinato de su familia: madre, padre, primo, esposa, cuñado._

 _También civiles: 3 mujeres y 7 hombres. Causas de las muertes de sus víctimas: experimental._

Sherlock iba leyendo rápido. Leía todo con detenimiento.

-Científico y forense- pensó

 _Culpable de crear un arma química y biológica para un país oriental no identificado._

 _Denunciado por ( verdadero nombre de Molly Hooper ) Hermana de sangre de Shaun Wilkinson. Única sobreviviente. 5 puñaladas en espalda. Hipermnesia._

-Cinco puñaladas? - Sherlock abrió los ojos .

-Hipermnesia? – dijo en voz alta sorprendido

 _(verdadero nombre de Molly Hooper) aclara saber que tipo de arma química y biológica ha creado el Dr. Shaun Wilkinson. Nunca ha prestado declaración sobre la formula, no hay evidencia física de dichas composiciones._

-Molly sabe que fue lo que creo – se dijo Sherlock a sí mismo y continuo leyendo.

 _En declaración: "Shaun no recuerda la formula porque tiene Amnesia lacunar, llamada también amnesia localizada, su cerebro está lleno de datos e información necesaria, pero no puede recordar la formula" por (verdadero nombre de Molly Hooper)_

-Asi que Molly lo sabe, ella sabe esa fórmula por eso ahora que sabe que ella está viva la necesita para hacerla, pero porque le mando ese virus? Como advertencia? – se preguntó Sherlock

-No matara a Molly hasta que ella no le diga la formula, aún tenemos tiempo, debo salir de aquí – se dijo Sherlock

El archivo tenia hojas y hojas sobre como fue el asesinato de los padres de Molly y los demás. Sherlock lo leyó con atención, realmente era un monstruo, había matado a su familia sin un ápice de remordimiento.

-Porque matar a Molly en ese momento si ella sabía la formula? , realmente es un psicópata – pensó Sherlock

Llego a un archivo con la foto de Molly. Tenía todos sus datos verdaderos, toda su vida estaba allí allí. Sherlock dudo en leerlos, sentía que estaba violando su privacidad pero lo hizo.

 _Programa de protección de testigos._

 _Patóloga._

 _Hipermnesia._

 _Víctima de Shaun Wilkinson, hermano mayor._

 _Madre, padre, primo, cuñada y pareja muertos por Shaun Wilkinson._

-Pareja? – dijo Sherlock en voz alta. Había matado a su pareja ese día también? Oh Molly… - pensó Sherlock

Pensó que no podía ser más desgraciada hasta ahora. Realmente no entendía como ella podía ser la persona que era ahora, sonriendo y amigable con todos, en especial con él, era una mujer atormentada por dentro pidiendo a gritos ajusticiar a su familia.

Sherlock sintió un odio desde adentro, Shaun era un monstruo, le quito todo lo que tenía a su propia sangre.

\- Por eso Shaun me disparo, no porque mataría a cualquiera, sino porque vio que ella siente cosas por mí, quería matarme como lo hizo con su antigua pareja, quiere hacerle revivir todo – pensó Sherlock cerrando los ojos

-Yo te voy a salvar Molly, lo hare aunque tenga que matarlo – dijo mirando su foto


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock estaba evolucionando mucho mejor desde que comenzaron a hacerle el tratamiento. Mycroft había puesto a su cargo a los mejores médicos, de eso Sherlock estaba seguro.

Había pasado una semana desde que Shaun Wilkninson ingreso a su habitación y se llevó a Molly por la fuerza, desde esa semana descubrió que ella tenía una vida pasada muy fuerte. Sus pensamientos no paraban de unir situaciones o encuentros con ella, se planteó a sí mismo por qué actuó de esa forma en la morgue con ella, porque le dijo que cenarían juntos, porque dijo que quería decirle lo que sentía con palabras, porque sintió el impulso de acercarse a su rostro.

Muchas preguntas que tienen respuesta pero para el detective consultor serian difíciles de formular.

John ya estaba enterado de todo, si a Sherlock le sorprendió la doble vida de Molly a John lo conmociono, no podía creerlo, Sherlock tuvo que explicárselo 2 veces para que entendiera.

-Y tú no has dado cuenta Sherlock? Tú? El detective? – dijo John

Sherlock puso cara de enojo.

-No, no me había dado cuenta- respondió

-Que es hipermnesia?- pregunto John

-La persona que lo padece puede rememorar cualquier momento de su vida con asombrosa claridad, pero no puede olvidar sus peores momentos y recuerdos, recordaría uno por uno cada vehículo, cada planta, cada cosa que ha ido viendo durante su vida. Y no sólo eso, sino que recordaría también cada ubicación en el momento en que se encontraba del día, las personas que estaban y hasta el más mínimo detalle de esa situación, que, para otra persona pasaría desapercibido. Son personas incapaces de olvidar. Nada se borra. – explico Sherlock

-Pero debe ser devastador vivir así, además vivir sin poder olvidar se convierte en una carga pesada porque el cerebro humano necesita dejar cosas atrás para poder seguir adelante, para continuar con nuestras vidas, curar las heridas y superar los traumas.- dijo John

-He averiguado que ser capaz de recordar con gran nitidez hace que los sucesos dolorosos que han ocurrido a lo largo de su vida no puedan ser superados con rapidez, permaneciendo durante más tiempo sentimientos como la culpa y la humillación en la propia psique y haciendo de los procesos de duelo un desafío mucho mayor de lo habitual.- dijo Sherlock

-Oh debe ser una tortura vivir así, Molly vive así cada día de su vida, realmente la compadezco, además esta ese demente de su hermano, ella sabe la formula y seguramente la obligara a hacerla, debemos encontrarlos rápido, que te ha dicho tu hermano? – pregunto John

-Ellos aún no pueden encontrarlos, buscaron en todos los lugares que tienen en común pero no hay descubierto nada, sin la ayuda de Molly no podrá hacer la formula, si ella se niega tardara más en hacerlo y también está infectada – dijo Sherlock enojado

-Tu cómo te sientes? – pregunto John

-Me siento mejor, según Mycroft y los doctores me iré en unos días de aquí, maldición no puedo perder más tiempo aquí

-Me refiero también con el tema de Molly, porque entraste a la morgue y te arriesgaste de este modo? – preguntó John

Sherlock lo miro con indiferencia y no respondió.

John sonrió.

-De que te ríes? – pregunto Sherlock enojado

-Nada, de nada, amigo – dijo sonriendo con complicidad

Los días pasaron y en efecto Sherlock estaba recuperado casi del todo, le dieron el alta, afortunadamente no ingreso mucho material gaseoso a su sistema pero deberá tomar unas medicinas durante un largo tiempo por las dudas. Fue directo a Baker junto con John. La señora Hudson lo estaba esperando, al verlo le dio un abrazo.

-Oh querido, me alegra tanto que estés de regreso, estaba asustada chicos en que se han metido esta vez?- dijo

-Por qué lo dice señora Hudson?- pregunto John

-Porque hoy a la mañana ha pasado algo extraño muchachos, dos hombres irrumpieron hoy aquí en su departamento, estaban de traje

Ambos se miraron.

-Chicos ha pasado algo con Molly? Se la veía muy pálida y sin fuerza la pobre- dijo la señora Hudson

-Qué?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

La señora Hudson los miro sin entender.

-Cuando vio a Molly?-pregunto Sherlock agarrando a la señora Hudson por los hombros

-Ella.. ella estuvo aquí hoy temprano en la mañana , pregunto por ustedes dos , entro a tu departamento , parecía enferma , estuvo allí unos momentos y se fue

-Los hombres cuanto tiempo después vinieron?- pregunto John ingresando a el departamento de Sherlock

-Oh Dios - Dijo la señora Hudson

Las cosas estaban dadas vuelta, todo estaba tirado y roto, parecían estar buscando algo.

-Molly le dijo algo? - pregunto Sherlock

-No, en realidad estaba muy nerviosa y estaba pálida, pero fue igual de amable que siempre conmigo, entro aquí y fue hacia la ventana y luego yo ofrecí hacerle un té y cuando volví ya no estaba, una hora después esos hombres ingresaron aquí, estaba asustada y me quede encerrada en mi cocina- dijo la señora Hudson

-Está bien , no se preocupe, Sherlock que piensas?- pregunto John

-Aquí debe haber algo , Molly dejo algo estoy seguro, busquemos – dijo Sherlock

-pero que le pasa a Molly?- pregunto la señora Hudson

-Es largo de explicar señora Hudson – dijo John

-Oh, espero que no le pase nada a mi niña- dijo preocupada

Sherlock vio que hasta el baño y su habitación estaban hechos un desastre. Vio en su habitación su microscopio, el no recordó haberlo dejado allí, estaba tirado en el piso. Luego recordó cuando estuvo escondido en la casa de Molly, ella dejaba sus notas debajo de su microscopio, Sherlock dio vuelta el telescopio y vio pegada una nota.

Tenía escrito una dirección y unos números, parecían coordenadas. Debajo decía:

 _Por favor no vengas, no tú, por favor, déjaselo a los agentes._

Luego algo mucho más pequeño estaba escrito, tan pequeño que Sherlock saco su lupa para verlo.

 _Nunca te olvides de mí, yo nunca me olvidare de ti._

Sherlock apretó fuerte la nota. Ella no quería que vaya, no quiere ver otra vez a la persona que quiere en peligro.

-Lo siento Molly, yo te sacare de allí, lo prometí y lo cumpliré – pensó

Tomo su celular e hizo una llamada.

-John! – grito

Los dos fueron escaleras abajo rumbo a tomarse un taxi.


End file.
